The Second Baggins
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: What if Bilbo had a younger sister? And what if that sister joined the dwarves on their adventure? Eloise is different from other hobbits, when she gets proposed to go on an adventure with her brother she doesn't hesitate to accept. Whatever the company.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The forest was quiet. Too quiet, the tracks she was following were meant to lead her to some very delicious rabbits, but there was no sign of them. _Oh well_ She frowned, it was getting dark and she'd better get herself back home before tea she thought looking up at the sky.

Eloise strapped her bow to her back, lifted up the hem of her plain dress and ran off in the direction of the setting sun. She ran fast and swiftly, her mess of brown curls blew in the wind and her feet nimbly jumped over rocks and logs. She found the road and kept running until she came onto a shadow of a very large person, it was too late. She ran straight into them and fell on her bottom in the dirt.

"Eloise?" the shadow said, she squinted at the figure bent over her, and she heard that voice before.

"Gandalf!" She jumped up and leaped in his arms. "The wandering wizard, it's been too long." She huffed staring into a pair of twinkling eyes beneath familiar bushy eyebrows.

He bowed his head. "My dear Eloise. It has been years since I looked upon your face and yet, unlike me, time has barely made its mark upon you." She smiled and touched the braids in her hair.

There was a loud throaty cough and they broke apart, Eloise peeped round Gandalf to see something most surprising, there were eight dwarves all in a row, all with beards some long, some short and they were all looking at her. She blushed and not just a pretty blush she went bright red.

Eloise squeaked. "Oh I'm sorry." She stepped round Gandalf and curtseyed.

"Please excuse me… My name is Eloise Baggins." They still looked at her.

"Baggins!" exclaimed the front dwarf "Gandalf, is this your burglar?" he asked, the dwarf wore a fur hat with the flaps sticking up.

"Burglar? What burglar?" She looked to Gandalf but all he had was a smile on his face.

"Fifteen maybe." He whispered, "Gandalf? What's going on?" She looked at him confused. "Never mind my dear, no time for introductions we need to get to Bag end."

He marched off with Eloise beside him and a line of nameless dwarfs behind them, _what is he up to? _She thought.

They came upon the round door of Bag end; Eloise noticed there was a strange glowing mark on the door but then the door opened, and all the dwarves that were huddled together went tumbling including Eloise who went tumbling after them.

Eloise squeaked and hurriedly stood up only to bump into another dwarf "All right there, lass."

The dwarf had a bulbous nose and a long white beard underneath; she flushed "Yes I'm sorry." She turned around and saw the only familiar face in a sea of dwarfs.

"Bilbo!" she said running over to him, before she hung up her bow and arrows with her cloak. "Eloise? I was worried when you didn't come home for tea, but I see you've met our guests." He said that last with mildly disgust.

But either the dwarves didn't hear or didn't realise. "And Gandalf." He nodded at the old wizard but Gandalf just gave a throaty chuckle.

"Baggins!" a large dwarf with what looked like tattoos on his balding head said. "Didn't know you had a wife?" he said.

"Oh he doesn't! I'm his sister." the dwarf looked sheepish and she smiled. "Sorry, I'm Eloise" she curtsied.

"Dwalin." he grumbled "At your service." He put an arm over his chest and bowed.

Gandalf coughed. "Let me introduce, Balin, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori Ori and Nori." He finished counting the dwarves. They all bowed one by one.

The group of 12 dwarves began to raid her and Bilbo's pantry and taking all their food, Bilbo wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! …Excuse me." Bilbo said, but all she could do was giggle at him, he was so uptight.

Eloise couldn't help but smile, theses dwarves were a rowdy lot but it's the most exciting thing to happen to her in weeks. A large dwarf walked out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked but he didn't get an answer because he had his mouth full.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur joked and winked at Eloise, "Bilbo, you need to relax more. These are your guests." She smiled patting his arm.

He huffed realising she was right but they quickly had to jump out the way, two dwarfs were carrying chairs from one of the rooms, Eloise sighed as she recognised which chair it was.

"No, no, that's grandpa Mungo's chair! No, im sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back … its antique, not for sitting on! Thank you!" He started but something else distracted him, "That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you." He flustered.

Eloise got caught up in the chaos getting bustled around with the dwarves, until someone said, the dwarves had set up a grand feast and every one of them were stuffing their faces, even though she would never eat like that, she could only laugh at them.

Someone touched her arm, "Hey watch this." Bofur whispered, she turned his way, "Bombur, catch!" he throw some food to bomber at the end of the table and he caught it in his mouth and everyone cheered. She could see everyone laughing and having a good time including Gandalf he was a tower compared to the other company.

One of the younger dwarfs got on to the table and started to hand out cups of ale, she got one shoved in her hand, "Who wants an ale? There you go." She takes a tentative sip, she never liked ale before.

Someone yells, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pound their tankards together Eloise joining in grinning and they start counting, "One! ...Two!" then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together, Eloise laughed and took a sip, they were incredibly messy as ale fell over their faces and down their beards. When they were finished they begin burping, she laughed even harder but she could see Bilbo look away in disgust.

She got up and went to him, "Brother, What's wrong?" she asked him touching his arm, "These dwarves are ruining everything, I don't know why there in my house!" he huffed and she frowned.

"When has it changed that you worry so much over our ancestor's things? These dwarves are our guests." She said gently. He looked at her.

"You've always been different from me El, im the head of this house and I need to look after it." He said seriously, "I can remember a boy who used take me out running in fields and stay out after dark." She replied. But Bilbo was distracted.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" he grabs a doily back from Nori, "But it's full of holes!" Bofur walked past, "It's supposed to look like that, its crochet." Bilbo argued.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." He said, "Oh yes, what an enjoyable game it is." Eloise replied to him and they both grinned while Bilbo stormed off and Eloise ran after him.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" he moaned, Eloise shook her head while Gandalf spoke "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" he asked him.

"What's the matter? Im surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo huffed, he was getting agitated she could tell. "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf said. Eloise agreed with him.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. Im not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo started his rant.

"Bilbo..." Eloise started but was interrupted by a young dwarf, Ori she think his name was. "Excuse me. Im sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" the dwarf asked. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Another dwarf walks up, Fili she remembers.

He takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it.

Kili, Fili, and other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed.

As dishware flies through the air, Eloise watched the show with a smile on her face; this was new to her, being with company. She would normally stay away from other hobbits, sit in the forest all day maybe do some hunting. Eloise wasn't a normal hobbit; she could nimbly climb trees and jump from branch to branch.

She always thought she was more like and elf then a hobbit, she could swim as well which was not normal, Eloise didn't have many admirers either; she at least thought she was fair enough to look at, but few hobbit men would not give her a second glance after noticing her strangeness and especially her feet. For it was only natural for a hobbit to have big, hairy feet with tough soles. She had neither.

But she didn't much like the hobbit way of life, it was boring. And she was afraid of Bilbo turning like them.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Bilbo, "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" he started but the dwarves didn't listen, "Bilbo! Will you stop? Mother's crockery isn't important, if she were here she wouldn't be obsessing over every little thing!" Eloise gave him a stern look, but he just turned his back on her and whispered, "It is important." Before storming over to a group of dwarves, who starting up a tune with our cutlery.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" he said, "Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said jokingly.

Then Kili begins to sing, as they continue to throw the dishware.

_Blunt the knives bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -  
Cut the cloth tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
and when you've finished, if they are whole,  
send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Eloise was laughing and joining in the singing, she could see Bilbo huff in anger, only to see all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. She giggled to herself but suddenly, there was three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent.

"He is here." Gandalf says gravely, _who is?_ She thought. She looked on curiously as Gandalf opened the door. And stood a dwarf but not just an ordinary dwarf, he looked regal almost, she couldn't take her eyes off him, and he possessed confidence and self-assurance.

He had long black hair with a few silver strands, but he was defiantly not old. But it was when he spoke that Eloise knew the he was no ordinary dwarf, "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He said with a deep baritone.

She scolded herself for staring; she watched Bilbo huff and frown, "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" he tried for the door but Gandalf said, "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

_Thorin _she knew that name, the tale of Durin's folk she read from one of Bilbo's books once, "So this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked Bilbo, she didn't know why being able to fight was so important.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin finished, Bilbo grumbled, "Well, I have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." _Oh Bilbo _she thought despairingly.

"And whose is the bow?" Thorin nodded to Eloise bow hung up, it was a simple yew bow with flower carvings, her father had made it for her mother and she could remember her mother teaching her to use it before she died.

Eloise stepped forward and said, "Its mine." Everybody looked at her including Thorin, she kept his eye and straightened her back up more, "And who are you?" he asked.

"Eloise Baggins, Bilbo's sister." She curtseyed, she could tell he was surprised by her, a female hobbit and skilled with a bow is not a common sight.

"Are you skilled with a bow?" he said sarcastically, "I can show you." She replied, she gave him a smirk challenging him. Thorin looked her up and down before turning to address the other dwarves. "Thought as much. They look more like a grocer than a burglar." He said, the other dwarves laughed heartily.

Eloise frowned, she watched him join the dwarves at the table and started to eat, _this is going to be fun _she thought as she, but the weird thing was that she had an unfamiliar feeling in her heart and it only intensified when she looked at that arrogant dwarf.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please comment. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_There is something going on _she thought, the dwarves and Gandalf were all sat at the table and were talking quietly, and she was left out in the hall with Bilbo, who was just as curious as she was. "I wonder what they're talking about?" she asked him. "I don't know and I don't care. I just wish they would leave us in peace." he replied.

"Bilbo…" she said as she took his hand in hers, "Im worried about you." He looked at her and could see the sincerity, "Im fine really, you shouldn't worry." He said smiling and squeezed her hand, Eloise could tell he wasn't telling her the truth, "Just promise me you'll remember who you really are." She said, he looked at her confused but she could hear the dwarves get louder.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" she heard Balin say, they inched closer to the archway.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered him; the other dwarves murmured their joy, _seven kingdoms? Does he mean the dwarven kingdoms? _ Eloise wondered.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks eagerly. "They will not come." Thorin replies, "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." He continues.

_Quest? What quest? _She thought, "You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked for her, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." He asked.

Eloise stepped out of the way as Bilbo hurriedly lit a candle and brought it to the table, where Gandalf was spreading out a map out of his pockets.

Eloise got as close as she could to have a peak at the map, she ended up standing next to where Thorin sat, she must of accidently touched him or something because he looked up to her, Eloise tried smiling at him, but he frowned and looked away.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said, "Erebor." Eloise whispered, and looked at Bilbo, "The lonely Mountain." He said.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin finished Gloin, Eloise knew where this was going, she knew the story on how the dwarves lost Erebor, and they were going to try and take it back.

But Bilbo didn't look as enthusiastic, "Uh, what beast?" he said concerned.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals…" Bofur piped up, "Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo huffed indigently.

"Im not afraid!" the young dwarf blurted out, standing up, "Im up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." He finished, Eloise couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Sit down!" the dwarf next to him said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said gravely but the other dwarves were outraged, they started to object, nearly toppling the table from them shooting up with anger.

Filli said, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company." Killi grinned, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." He finished, Eloise looked to Gandalf and she could see he was uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that." He tried to say. "How many, then?" Dori asked eagerly, "Uh, what?" Gandalf flustered. "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori started.

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke, the dwarves jumped to their feet, Eloise was pushed back in the chaos, she made a little squeak as she gripped someone's shoulder so she wouldn't fall, no one noticed her but she felt a large hand over hers. It was then that she noticed she had grabbed Thorin's shoulder and he had made sure she didn't fall with his hand over hers.

After she righted herself, she gently slipped her hand from under his, "Sorry." She said quietly, "And thank you." he didn't say anything and his face didn't show anything, Eloise smiled and stepped back, _this dwarf is confusing _she thought.

Thorin then jumps up and shouts, "_Shazara!" _he silences everyone, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" _Thorin finished, the dwarves cheered for their leader, and even she was a bit overwhelmed.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf had a twinkle in his eyes as he produced something out of his robes, it was key, but not just an ordinary key and especially not a hobbit key, it was a dwarvish key. And the look on Thorin's face it must be an important one.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin said in wonder, "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said giving the key to him.

Gandalf points to the map, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili grinned excitedly, "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said nodding his head, _a burglar? Oh no, this isn't going to go well. _Eloise was aguish, "Hm, a good one, too, an expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo piped up, "And are you?" Gloin asked.

Eloise could see the confusion on his face, "Am I what?" Bilbo asked, "He said he's and expert! Hey hey!" Oin laughed.

"M—Me? No, no, no, no, no. Im not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stuttered, she could see the panic in his eyes, and she went to him as he started to pace the hallway.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin shook his head, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." The bald dwarf said nodding at her and Bilbo.

The dwarves begin arguing, but it was Gandalf who stood up, casting darkness over the group and said in a powerful voice, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He sat back down, "And it won't hurt to have two hobbits. So Miss Eloise will come too." He finished.

Eloise was about to accept, she would love to go on an adventure, it was what she always wanted. "Ah…" she started but was interrupted, "No! I will not have a woman on this quest. I will not be responsible for her." Thorin said, Eloise frowned, _how can he say that when he doesn't even know me and what im capable of! _"Im going!" she said, she stood her ground when Thorin turned to her, he wasn't angry but he wasn't happy either. She stared him down until he looked away and she let out the breath she was holding.

But she was going if he liked it or not, he was arrogant and condescending but that weird feeling was still there in her heart.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr Baggins and Miss Eloise, making it fifteen. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they have a great deal more to offer then any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this."

Eloise caught Gandalf's eye and mouthed a, "_thanks_" to him and she just got a wink back.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin said, Eloise heard Bilbo whispering to himself behind her, "Give him the contract."

Balin hands Bilbo a long contract, and Eloise stood close to Bilbo to read it together, it was quite simple with a summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, "Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… eviscerations… incineration?" Bilbo started in disbelief.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said, this wasn't helping Bilbo's state, as he was looking a little breathless, "Huh."

"Bilbo are you all right? You don't look good." She asked him grabbing his hand, "Im fine." He says, before he bends over, breathing heavy, "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said happily. Eloise frowned. "You're not helping." She just got a grin back, "Air, i—i—I need air." Bilbo said, "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Eloise scowled at Bofur and shook her head.

"Hmmm. Nope." Bilbo said beside her before he falls on the floor in a faint. "Bilbo!" she shouted trying to grab him, but she was too late. Eloise knelt down beside him, and stroked his face, but he didn't rouse.

"I'll rouse him my dear." Gandalf said standing beside her, she looked up and smiled; Gandalf knelt on the opposite side of her and brought out some smelling salts, "He needs to be a lot more resilient than this, for this quest." Eloise said as Bilbo began to wake up, Gandalf smiled and they both helped Bilbo up.

"Dear brother, let's get you sat down with a nice cup of tea." She said taking his arm in hers and guiding him, "Oh, sounds lovely." Bilbo told her, she could hear the dwarves laughing behind them, she looked only to see Thorin staring at her with a smirk on his lips, but it was the look in his eye that made her look away.

She sat Bilbo down in an armchair, and went to make him a cup of tea, she went in the kitchen and started to boil some water in a kettle at the fireplace, getting some tea leaves from a jar, she crushed them up and put them in a sieve, pouring the boiling water over the leaves into the teacup, making a lovely tea.

Eloise picked up the teacup and saucer, and nearly bumped into someone, "Ooof, im so sorry." She said quickly, the person had put their hands on her shoulders to steady her, "You should watch where you're going more." _That voice _it was him, she looked up and she was right, there he was in all his glory. He wore a smile which was a first, _he should smile more_ she thought and then frowned. He was a stupid stubborn dwarf who had beautiful blue eyes and soft looking lips, _oh bother, _she blushed and quickly excused herself. She had to get away from him.

Eloise had given the tea to Bilbo while he and Gandalf were talking, it felt right to leave them alone to talk so she decided to go pack, she picked up on of the packs from the hall and walked to her bedroom at the far end of the hall way.

Her mother was a lot like Eloise was; always off on an adventure, meeting elves and battling goblins. Belladonna Took was always travelling until she met her father and fell in love; her father actually built this house for her mother. But even though she had settled down she was always pining for another adventure, maybe that was why she always let us go off in the woods and stay out after dark.

Eloise smiled; her mother had passed down her travelling possessions to her. Eloise went to a chest in the corner of her room and opened it; there was two small daggers, well made and probably elven. Her mother had a good relationship with the elves of Rivendell; she took them out as well some leather sheaths.

The next thing was a coat, it was old and had patches where it had been either ripped or worn and someone has mended it, but it was still in good shape, she tried it on and it fitted perfectly. Eloise looked in the mirror; it was fitted at the waist and flared out at the bottom, long sleeves with fur inlay and big hood trimmed with fur.

"You look lovely, my dear." She spun around to see Gandalf stood at her doorway, she relaxed and smiled, "You look a vision of your mother." He said, "Did you know her well?" she asked.

Gandalf stepped into the room more before answering, "Yes, I did. She would be proud of you." He said and Eloise smiled.

"How is Bilbo? Is he coming?" she asked him packing some clothes, "No, but I have hope he will change his mind." He answered.

Eloise shook her head at her brother's stubbornness. But she could hear singing coming from the living room. She walked out listening to the words of the song.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old _

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

She came to the living room and found the dwarves had gathered there and were smoking there pipes while singing.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night _

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

She had caught Thorin's eye, he was looking straight at her singing that sad song, and all she could of was that she would help these dwarves who had lost their home, however she can.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites, i might update this a bit slowly as im back at university so i might be a bit busy, i hope you understand and i will try my best to update soon. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thorin's POV in this chapter.**

Chapter three

Eloise work up early, after the dwarves had finished singing, she quietly went to her room, undressed and got into bed. She sat quietly for a while, but the only thing on her mind was that stubborn dwarf, there was no denying that she found him attractive, and that confused her, he seemed so arrogant and he was a dwarf, a king as well.

She should just forget about him, he wouldn't look at her twice and even though he was handsome, his attitude was less to desire.

She had slept well but her tummy was grumbling, quickly jumping out of bed, Eloise got dressed in some brown traveling tight fitting trousers that she had sown herself, a loose white shirt with a her mother's leather bodice over the top. She brushed her long brown hair while looking in the mirror. She was plain looking, big green eyes, button nose and full pink lips, Bilbo always said she was pretty but she certainly didn't see it. She shook her head, she was being silly, she had never thought about this stuff before, she had an incline it was because of that dwarf.

Eloise frowned and quickly tidied her hair by putting it half up and leaving the rest down.

The hobbit strapped one dagger to her thigh before putting her coat, she strapped the last dagger to her waist, packing her bag with an extra cloak and bedroll, and she walked out following the sound of noisy dwarfs.

They were in the kitchen. Some were squished round the tiny table and others were stood smoking their pipes, they watched her when she appeared in the door way but none of them were hostile, they nodded to her as one dwarf Kili she thought, got up and let her sit in his seat at the table, "Thank you." She said sitting down, she got a wink back. Eloise looked round the table; Bombur was easily eating his share of breakfast while Bofur laughed with the other dwarves. This was going to be her travelling company and she grinned, she was fast becoming to like these dwarfs.

Ori the youngest one had brought her some bread and cheese with a mug of coffee, she thanked him before he scurried off, Eloise frowned, "Don't worry about him lass, he's always nervous round a pretty face." Bofur laughed, she smiled and started to eat breakfast.

* * *

She found Gandalf outside stood with Thorin, they had accumulated 16 ponies and one horse for Gandalf, Eloise grimaced she didn't know how to ride a pony, maybe she could get away with walking, strapping her bow to her back and her quiver of arrows to her waist.

_Oh its chilly _she thought wrapping a deep purple scarf round her neck, she made her way to the dwarf and wizard, she nodded to both of them, "Wonderful morning, my dear." Gandalf said. Hobbiton was quiet on early mornings, many hobbits didn't wake up till late, which was good many of them would get a scare seeing 13 dwarves.

"At least one hobbit is ready for this quest." Thorin said nodding to her weapons, she didn't know if to take that as a compliment or not, she just smiled, "Thank you, Master dwarf." She said, she had manners unlike him.

"Is Bilbo still asleep?" She asks, "Yes, but I do assure you that I am certain he will show up." Gandalf said, the dwarves had started to lumber out of her house and start to mount up onto the ponies.

One by one they mounted leaving herself and Thorin waiting for her to mount the pony in front of her, "Um…" she started, "We hadn't got all day, lass." Dwalin shouted.

"Um… I don't know how to ride a pony." She said, and they all looked at her, _great _she thought. Thorin looked at her for a while before going to stand next to her pony, "Come ere..." he said, she cautiously stepped in front of him, he then grabbed her not very gently and dumped her on the pony, "Tap her with your leg to go, and pull the rains to stop." He said gruffly, she sat there stunned and bright red.

"Tis all right lassie, it's his charm." Balin laughed riding past her, she attentively pushed the pony and it started to trot with the rest. _Damn dwarf with his good looks, oh bother._

* * *

It wasn't until they got out of Hobbiton that her stupid pony bucked her off, it reared up and she yelped as she went tumbling off the back end and on the too hard soil, "Ooof, Damn pony kicked me off." she said laying in the soil, she sat up and scowled at it, and it snorted back at her.

"Alright lass?" Bofur asked, he had got down from his pony and helped her up, and then she was faced with Thorin. He must have jumped off his pony and came straight over to see if she was all right, she was flattered and then he spoke. "We don't have time for this." He frowned. Thorin tried to pull the pony to her but it wasn't having any of it, "I don't think she likes me." Eloise smiled.

"Perhaps she could ride with you, Thorin." Gandalf smiled as he saddled up beside them, Eloise noticed he had a twinkle in his eye, which never turned out good, that's why she was here wasn't it.

Thorin didn't look impressed and he grudgingly agreed.

So there she was saddled with that stubborn dwarf, she was sat behind him, the movement of the pony was making her body rub against his, not to mention she had to practically hug him to stop her falling off, the worst was she could smell him, _oh this isn't a good idea._

And then Bilbo comes running down the road, "Wait! Wait!" he shouted, Thorin slows down the pony and they both look at the running hobbit, "I signed it!" He said catching up, handing the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says.

The dwarves cheer and Eloise smiles, this would be good for her brother, "Give him a pony." Thorin said unimpressed. _This is going to be a long journey._

* * *

_He was annoyed_ first there wasn't just one hobbit, there were two! And one was a woman, what annoyed him the most was that she was actually quite pretty, from what he's knows of hobbits, there were meant to be respectful, feeble individuals with round belly's and big feet. She was defiantly different.

It wasn't just the long luscious brown hair or those big green eyes, it was how she could stand up to him that he found hard not to like her. It was worse her being on this damn pony, her body pressed to his back, he could feel everything, her tentative small hands on his waist, what was most distracting was the feel of her breasts rubbing against him.

With the combine feeling of her hands round his waist, the feel of her breasts and her head on his shoulder was making his groin stir and his frown deepened, he shouldn't have this attraction with a hobbit.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin says, Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin, then more sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves, "What's going on?" Eloise asked behind him, "They took bets on whether your brother would turn up or not." Thorin explained, she laughed and he could help but think it was a pretty sound. "Bad luck for the ones who betted wrong." Eloise smiled, "Yes" he smirked.

They both didn't notice one person watching them with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. _Yes; I think it would be beneficial for both of them._

* * *

After Bilbo's disaster over the handkerchief, which she heard him complaining about it ever since she got off the pony, they had stopped for a break and a bit of lunch, Eloise took this time to try and sneak off and do some hunting, not noticing someone following her.

She easily made her way through the trees and quickly climbed up one, the sun was shining through the leaves. She shot down a couple of rabbits quickly, jumping from tree to tree, quiet as ever.

Eloise was aiming at another rabbit when she heard rustling in the bushed beneath her, she sheathed her arrow and couched down looking over the edge of the branch she was stood on.

And then Thorin comes out, _Thorin? What is he doing? He must have followed me. _She grinned getting an idea, she hopped round and made sure she was behind him before quietly climbing down; creeping up behind him she said quietly, "If you want to follow someone, you need to be quieter." He whirled round to find her stood with her hands held together with her bow and a grin on her face.

Thorin frowned, "I was coming to find you, because you were stupid enough to go wandering in the forest without telling anyone!" he said angrily, Eloise smile was wiped of her face, she blushed from embarrassment and hurt, "Yes, sorry I-I should of said something." She said quietly, looking at him once before turning round and heading back to the company.

When Eloise got back she gave the rabbits to Bofur saying that he could cook them later, she didn't dare look at Thorin till they were told to move on and that was when she realised that they have to share a pony again.

* * *

They camped for the night near the edge of a cliff, but Eloise was still bothered about what happened earlier, she was obviously hurt by his words, he was right though, she was stupid. Defiantly stupid to think they were getting along.

They had rabbit stew made with the rabbit she had caught, it was delicious and it warmed her up, she laid her bedroll next to Bilbo's and laid down, she didn't go to sleep, watching the stars she thought on how just this morning she was at home, in her own bed nice and cosy. Then she thought about Thorin, he was an enigma and he was confusing her.

Eloise turned to look at him, he was dozing leaning against a boulder, the harsh lines of his face relaxed from sleep, he looked calm and serene, and she almost forgot the harsh words he said earlier, she huffed and turned over trying to forget about it.

She watched Bilbo get up and walk around. And then she heard the scream, not a normal scream, it high pitched and guttural. Eloise sat up, "What was that?" he asked worried.

"Orc's." Kili said before another scream is heard, Thorin jerked awake, "Orc's?" Bilbo says, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili says seriously.

Eloise would have been worried like Bilbo if she didn't see them snickering, "You think that's funny? You think a night raided by Orc's is a joke?" Thorin says, "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said defending, "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley.

Balin walks up to Fili and Kili, "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orc's. After the dragon took the lonely mountain, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy got there first."

Eloise listened as Balin launched into the tale of a dreadful battle to reclaim the dwarven kingdom of Moria and the beheading of king Thror by the pale Orc, Azog. The culminated in Thorin's defeat of the Orc, and the victory for the dwarves though many had died in the effort.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king." Balin finished, the other dwarves had roused from sleep to listen to the tale and were watching their leader with awe as he turned facing them.

"But the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered him, he looked to Eloise looking for a reaction, but she just stared feeling sad and understanding him better.

She slept and forgot about his harsh words, because she knew all too well how it felt to lose a loved one.

* * *

**Thanks guys for favoring and the reviews. Next one up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was raining quite heavy, they were plodding along through a muddy forest, and it was miserable and cold, her coat wasn't much protection but Thorin's body was, she actually snuggled him for warmth, well that's was her excuse. But she was cold and she didn't care.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori complained, "It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, Eloise listened as Gandalf explained, "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf answered.

"And the last?" Eloise asked, Gandalf smiled at her, "Well that would be Radagast, the brown." He said, "Is he a great wizard or is he… more like you?" Bilbo asked, she could see the offended look on Gandalf's face, and giggled to herself _oh Bilbo._

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way, he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in the world." Gandalf said.

They decided to camp at small woodland brook with some nice hot springs, Thorin helped her off the pony which was a first, the feel of his broad shoulders made her realise just how muscular he was, tall as well she had to look up into his face most of the time.

She blushed and turned away, the dwarves had started up a fire which was welcomed from this miserable day, and the rain had stopped which was a bonus.

Eloise sat with Bilbo near the fire drying herself, she felt grimy after all the rain; she needed a good wash, and seeing the hot springs she decided she would until she seen a naked dwarves ass.

"Oh my!" she squeaked covering her eyes, other dwarfs were starting to undress and jump into the springs, she went bright red, "Do you mind! We have a lady present." Bilbo came to her defense, Eloise uncovered her eyes and let out a sigh from seeing all the dwarves all under the water, "Oh does she want a peak?" Dwalin laughed and started to pull out the water.

"No! N-no thank you." She blushed deeper, the dwarves laughed at her and Dwalin said, "You sure?" he grinned, "Leave the girl alone, Dwalin." Thorin said, but Eloise could see he was smiling, _great _she thought, everyone was laughing at her expense, she fled to the woods.

* * *

The hot springs were a good idea, the company were in good spirits and even he was smiling in good humour, but after the incident with Eloise he was bothered that she had run off, he could tell she was upset, but Dwalin was just teasing her.

He took his coat and mail off just so he was wearing his tunic and trousers, he needed a hot bath. Instead of joining the other dwarves he chooses to go somewhere more secluded.

He didn't see her at first; it was the squeak as he tried to undo his trousers that he seen her, at the other side of the rocky spring sat holding her legs to her chest, her hair was wet laying over her bare shoulders, face red either from him or the hot springs.

"Sorry." He said, "I'll leave you in peace." He went to turn away, "No wait!" she said, he looked at her, and she hadn't moved an inch, "Umm… Y-you can join me if you want." _Does she know what she is saying? _He thought smirking.

Thorin started to take his trousers off again, and she quickly covered her eyes. The cool air felt good on his skin but the warmth of the springs felt better, he slipped in quickly, he admired her bare pale back before telling her she can turn back round.

* * *

Eloise was upset, the dwarves had ridiculed her, she was a maiden never known a man's touch, and she hadn't even seen a man naked, she felt silly she has been a grown woman for years now.

It's not like she didn't think about that part of men, she's had lustful thoughts before, she's just never been in a situation like that. What annoyed her wasn't Dwalin teasing her, it was the thoughts it brought up, and she wished it was Thorin that was naked.

And she got her wish, at first she was embarrassed, he didn't obviously didn't see her, she had decided to go for dip to try and relax, but when Thorin was taking his trousers off she had to make a noise.

So there she sat opposite to him, both of them naked, thank god the water covered most of her, but she could see Thorin's arms, they were muscled like his chest. He had chest hair, not a lot but it spread over his chest and down under the water, _oh my. _She blushed red and looked to his face, he was watching her, a smirk on his face, _and he's taking pleasure from my discomfort! _She thought angrily.

It was all right for him, he probably had loads of women all over him, being the heir of Erebor was probably an attractive feature, and then she remembered how he became king under the mountain, his father lost and his grandfather dead.

"Thorin." She said, attentively. "Yes?" he said back, "Um…" she slowly swam towards him and he watched her every move through the water, she was careful not to show anything before she settled in front of him.

"Im sorry." Eloise said, and he frowned. "For what?"

"For… E-everything." Said the hobbit, looking away as she finished, "Losing your home, and your family." he sat there scrutinizing her, so she said, "I know how it feels to loose someone you love, my mother and father died when I was younger." She finished.

"Was it your mother who taught you to use a bow?" he asked, "Yes." She smiled. "She was everything to me, I took her death hard. But I knew that she would not want to wallow in grief." She smiled sadly.

"I had thought hobbits were gentle folk? But you are certainly different." He said with a small smile. "Oh but we are, we like to live our lives in peace a comfort. Even if that means food, drink and the comforts of home." Eloise grinned, "And I think you should always have a little adventure to life." She resolutely said.

Thorin looked at her, she flushed again as those blue eyes studied her. "Well I just wanted you to know you're… you're not always alone." The hobbit smiled, and Thorin smiled back. _He's so beautiful._

"I should go before Bilbo comes looking for me." Eloise said, "Close your eyes." she whispered, he obliged closing his eyes. "You promise to keep them closed?" the hobbit asked. "Yes" he smirked.

She moved closer to him and softly kissed him on the cheek, he didn't move so she quickly got out and dressed so he wouldn't catch her. She rolled her bedroll out and lay down next to Bilbo, and fell asleep, a smile on her face and that's when she realized she has a crush on Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

Nothing was mentioned on the morrow, he certainly didn't say anything, the kiss was so chaste the he almost thought it didn't happen. But the pretty blush on the female hobbit whenever he looked at her was proof that it did.

They had started to travel from first light, but he could only think of a certain hobbit, which who was practically cuddling his back. Her warmth was nice but he she shouldn't be doing this, he was dwarf and her a hobbit, it was never going to happen.

They came up to an old, abandoned farmhouse that is ruins; Thorin thought it was good place to camp, "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." He said. Getting of the pony, he helped Eloise down before watching Gandalf inspect the ruined farm.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin said, "Aye?" Gloin answered. "Get a fire going." Thorin commanded. "Right you are."

Thorin followed Gandalf at the abandoned farmhouse, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said, Thorin growled angrily, "I have told you already, I will not go near that place." He would not! Ask the elves for help.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said earnest, "I do not need their advice." He said.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf argued. "Help!? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orc's plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin said angrily. He had started to pace.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf said irately, "I did not know that they were yours to keep." He retorted.

Gandalf stomped off angrily, grumbling about the stubbornness of dwarfs and left the company. He caught Eloise eye and it was obvious she was confused, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

No one bothers him as he sits on a log keeping watch until someone walks up beside him, he looks up to see Eloise smiling at him and carrying two bowls filled with soup, "Here this is for you." She said handing him one of the bowls, she was far too cheerful for his like but he couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Thank you." He said, she sat down next to him on the log, "I helped Bombur make It." she said spooning some soup in her mouth, "Its good." He stated, and they had settled in comfortable silence.

"I saw your argument with Gandalf, well everyone did." She turned and smiled, Thorin looked at her face for a while before answering, "Yes, he insists that I take help from the elves." He frowned, "Elves aren't so bad, but I heard you can never take council from elves for they will answer a yes and no." she laughed and he smirked.

But his smile didn't last long as Fili burst out of the trees, shouting "Trolls" Thorin and Eloise looked at each other before shooting up, the other dwarves also got their weapons ready for trolls to come running out the trees, "Where's Bilbo?" Eloise asked, she was starting to panic, he could tell, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he?" he asked them himself, "The trolls had took some of the ponies and we left him to rescue them." Fili said sheepish, "You what! Are you stupid? You left a defenseless hobbit with trolls." Thorin said angrily, "Yes, Kili was with him." Fili said but Eloise bursts out, "We need to go rescue him."

* * *

They all ran off weapons raised, the jumped through the bushes to find a very sticky and slimy looking Bilbo on top of Kili, but what really took Eloise attention was the three huge ugly trolls , the dwarves quickly began fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, hammering at the trolls legs. Eloise kept her distance at started firing arrows, but the thick hide of the trolls the arrows were not piercing them.

Abandoning her bow she got in close with her dagger, dodging and slashing at the troll's feet, but Bilbo's cry stopped her, the trolls had grabbed him and were threatening to rip his limbs off. She could see Thorin look in frustration before dropping his weapon and the others followed.

She had dropped her own before she was roughly grabbed herself, "Oooh what's this?" one of the trolls had grabbed her; she squirmed trying to get free "William! Put that down." The other troll said, she couldn't escape. "But it's really pretty." It said, she got out a leg and kicked him in the face, 'Ow' he screamed before throwing her to the ground.

She hit the ground hard, and it took her breath away. She laid there gasping for air while the dwarves gathered around her, but it was Thorin who knelt down next to her, "Eloise." He said, she stared at him wide eyed, before getting her breath back and saying, "Im fine, don't worry." She said breathily.

"Bag em up." One of the trolls said, Thorin helped her up as the trolls wasted no time in stripping the company of their armour and tying half of them up in sacks, she was thrown in a pile with Thorin and Bilbo.

_So this is it _she thought as the trolls were deciding on how to eat them, she was laid next to Thorin half on top of him, she watched him as he brooded over their predicament. She was scared; this was how she was going to die, getting eaten by a troll.

Eloise looked at him, trying to memorize his features, something had grown within her that she fought to contain, a one sided longing for the dwarf that made her heart twist uncomfortably.

"Thorin." She whispered, he looked at her, "Um... I want..." she started, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Her head shot over to Bilbo, "You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori said.

Bilbo managed to stand up, "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo says, _what is he doing!? _Eloise thought, "What about the seasoning?" the troll asked, "Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo answered. The dwarves started yelling and calling him a traitor, Eloise frowned wondering why he was doing this.

Bilbo and the trolls argue about how to cook them, "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scuff them, I say, boots and all." Another troll exclaimed.

The other one picks up Bombur and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him, "Not—not that one, he's—he's infected." Cried Bilbo, "You what?" the troll said, "Yeah, he's got worms in his … tubes." Bilbo explained.

The troll threw Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust, "In—in fact they all have, they're in—infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

The dwarves shouted in outrage, chiming about how they don't have parasites but Eloise turned to Thorin, "Thorin, Bilbo is playing for time." She whispered, he understood and kicks the others. They then understood and go along with it, all the dwarves start proclaiming about how they're riddled with parasites.

And then Gandalf shows himself on top of a rock, "The dawn will take you all." He shouted and strikes the rock with his staff splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind It to pour into the clearing. When it touched the troll's skin, they begin turning into stone with screams and howls of pain. Within seconds they are three stone statues of trolls.

The dwarves cheer and Eloise turns to Thorin, they grin at each other, she is relieved that they are still alive and no one is hurt, but that is when she gets pain in her back and chest, and she groans in pain.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. :D next one up soon.**


End file.
